True Feelings For You
by Alli loves Joey Logano
Summary: The boys get really drunk one night and some 'things' happen and 'things' are revieled...what happens when those 'things' change there lifes forever? Kames/Cargan and maybe others too...Mpreg
1. Drunk Night

**Chapter 1**

**Logan's POV**

All 4 of us Kendall, Carlos, James and I were at the studio and Gustavo was yelling at us about our dancing.

About a half hour later he let us go. When we got home we were so tired we all went into Kendall and my shared bedroom where he hid the alcohol so Momma Knight wouldn't find it. Kendall, James and Carlos would all sit around and drink but I never drank because I didn't want to say the wrong think. See I'm gay and everyone knows and I'm proud of it not the kids of person that hides it. I don't want anyone to know who my crush is so I don't drink and accidentally spill who it is. I found out so many things about the other 3 in all of the times that they drank that it was funny that they didn't know that I knew.

"Logan come on, you never drink" Kendall said

"No I'm good"

"Why font you drink?" James asked

"The truth?" I said

"Yes" all the of them yelled

"Fine, you say what's on your mind when you drink. I heard all 3 of you say thins you wouldn't normally say and you do crazy things. There are just things that I don't want you guys to know." I said embarrassed

"Oh" Kendall said

"Well we will all be so drunk we don't even remember the things that you say anyways." James said

"After you guys are drunk, than I might drink but not until if I even decide to drink" I said

"Awesome" Carlos said

So everyone was drinking but me. I tried one drink and before I knew it I was close to being drunk.

"Kendall?" James said

"Yeah?" Kendall said looking over at James. James got up and walked over to Kendall and got on his lap making his spill his drink. James unbuttoned Kendall's shirt and was running a hand across his chest." You are so sexy?" James said

"I am?" Kendall said surprised

"Oh my GOD yes, damn look at your body…those lips, I want to see more of you" James said licking his lips.

"Damn James" Kendall said closing his eyes and throwing his head back. James the pushed Kendall's head up and was kissing him. Kendall and James were moaning then James pushed Kendall down and James was on top.

"Wow…" Carlos said

"That…happens…every time they drink" I said not drunk enough to forget all of this tomorrow but they wont remember a thing they never so.

"So…: Carlos said looking away and trying to start a conv3ersation with me

"So…"

"Can I ask you something?" Carlos asked

"Of course"

"Well I know your gay but who do you know that your gay or not if you are still a virgin?"

"Well I'm not attracted to girls…like at all. If I ever have sex then I want it to be with a guy. I think about sucking a dick and not licking girls. Iv never done anything but kiss a girl but being with one sexually sounds gross to me but sucking dick is something that I would love to try." I said hoping that he got what he needed from me.

"Well I'm still a virgin too but I'm curious what it would be like to kiss a boy…iv kissed girls and I know I like it and I know that I'm attracted to girls so it is bad that I want to know what its like to kiss a boy?"

"Not at all, it natural to be curious, your 16" I said.

"Are you ever curious about what it's like to be with a girl?"

"No, I mean I know I'm gay but I tried dating Camille remember? I was curious because I have never thought about girls that way and she liked me…she knew it was a experiment and I was right all along I'm 100% gay"

"Well maybe it was just Camille do you ever think that?"

"Nope I'm gay and I like it that way"

"Do you like anyone?"

"Yes I do and no I'm not gonna tell you"

"Well I want to ask you something else." Carlos asked hiding his face with his hands.

"Sure ask me anything" I said wondering what it was.

"Well since your gay and I'm curious…can I…kiss you…you know to see if I like it?"

"YES! You never have to ask to kiss me plus they do it" I said pointing at James and Kendall. Carlos took a sip of his vodka then sat it down and came over to me and sat next to me on my bed. He reached over and grabbed my face and started kissing me. God it felt great to be kissing Carlos. Iv been in love with him for years now.

"Damn…Carlos…more" I said moaning

Carlos pushed me over and got on top of me and kissed me passionately. Then he put his hands up my shirt and started rubbing everywhere.

Logan" Carlos moaned loud enough that James and Kendall looked over and smirked then started kissing again both in boxers already. "Carlos…you have…to stop"

"Awww why?"

"Because you're making me hard"

"So I'm a good kisser then?"

"Yes you are…now I need to go take care of this"

"Aww…Logie don't go"

"Ill be right back Carlos"

I then walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen bathroom. Once I got in there I shut and locked the door. I slid down the door and started breathing heavy. I stayed in the bathroom for about 10 minutes without touching myself and then I went back into the bedroom and locked the door.

"You take care of…everything?" Carlos asked pointing at my dick

"Yeah, it just went away on its own"

"Great but I think you might want to sleep in my room tonight. They are groping each other and Kendall's hand is in James boxers."

"Ok" I said and we got up and left the room and walked into Carlos' room. Once we got into his room he pulled me closer and started kissing me. He rubbed his tong on my bottom lip asking for entrance and because it was Carlos I couldn't deny him

"Logan I know iv been drinking but I'm not drunk, I'm fully aware of what I'm doing. So if I go to far just let me know and I will stop ok?" Carlos said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Y-yeah" I said as Carlos started sucking on my neck. There is definitely going to be a hickey there tomorrow.

"Logan, I want to have sex with you. We can be each others first"

"Carlos…oh God Carlos…we should wait"

'But Logie, you're so sexy"

"So are you Carlos"

"I want you to make love to me…please Logie?"

"Carlos I can't, you're drunk and you're not gay…and you will regret it in the morning…and I will NOT hurt you"

"But Logieeeee"

"Carlos please don't make me say no to you…its t hard"

"Fine! But can we still kiss?"

"Sure" I said, we kidded and sucked on each others necks for about an hour till Carlos fell asleep. I got up and tucked him into bed and then went over to James bed and laid down and fell asleep.

**James POV**

I am not gay but when I get drunk I don't know what I'm doing and never remember it the next day. But right now Kendall just looks so yummy and I don't know why. I got on top of him and started kidding him. Kendall must not mind because he is letting me. Sometimes I just wanna rip his clothes off and fuck him or be fucked by him…again I am not gay at all but I would mind it as long as it was Kendall. See I drink a lot when we do drink so I don't remember a lot the next day but Logan tells us that every time we drink Kendall and I make out. I hope Kendall isn't gay because this would be awkward then. But right now I don't care because his lips taste so good.

"Oh Kendall…so good…fuck me baby"

"But you're not gay"

"No I'm not but I'm really horny. I know it will hurt but I need something more sexual right now" I moaned

So while Kendall and I kissed with me on top of him he put his hands down my boxers and was rubbing a finger over my tight virgin hole. See I had sex twice but that was with girls and I liked it but my hole is still a virgin. I wanted to be disgusted and mad because I'm not gay but it felt sooo good I couldn't help but moan. When Kendall heard me moan he stuck his finger in my hole and it hurt at first but when he started thrusting it in and out I wanted more. Kendall then but his other hand down the front of my boxers and started stroking me. Once I came Kendall took his hand out and we both licked his hand clean of all the cum. I have to say, it didn't taste that bad but it was from me and all of me is amazing. Then Kendall fell asleep so I Laid on him with his finger still in my tight hole and fell asleep.

**I want to thank everyone who read this. I just came up with it in about an hour while I was waiting to pick up my daughter from school. Once I had it written down I had to post it…thank you again…if there is something that you want to see happen I will try and write it or if you don't like something I wrote in here then let me know I will fix it…read and review thank you.**


	2. I want you

**Chapter 2 **

**James POV**

When I woke up I was laying on top of Kendall in only my boxers. I felt funny then I felt something on my bottom. I went to reach for it and realized that Kendall's finger was in my ass. 'What happened last night? Did I really drink that much' I thought to myself. I removed Kendall's finger then got up and got dressed. I walked out into the living room and Logan and Carlos were watching T.V. "What happened last night? I must of drank a lot." I asked hoping one of them weren't to drunk and remembered last night.

"Same as always you and Kendall were making out but this time you told him he was sexy and you wanted him to fuck you. Then took off your clothes and both of you laid there in only boxers. Then we left the room. What happened after we left is a mystery to us." Logan said to me.

"Oh GOD" I said and sat down on the couch next to Logan and Carlos and put my hands to my face.

"James?"

"Huh?"

"When you drink you always go to Kendall and Kiss him. You tell him he's sexy and you're always touching him. Are you gay or BI or something?" Logan asked

"Hell no, I must get horny when I drink"

"Then why is it always Kendall?"

"I don't know…I'm going to the pool" I walked out of the apartment slamming the door. I sat at the pool for over 2 hours just thinking…I remember some things from last night. 'I remember feeling great when Kendall's finger was in my and tasting my own cum when Kendall was stroking me. If I like the taste of sum and liked his finger in me does that make me gay or even BI? No, No, No, Oh my GOD' I said to myself.

While I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't see Kendall come down but he was getting out of the pool and I got to say him being wet and his shorts hanging low on his hip was hott. Why was I thinking of doing dirty things with him. I got up to leave when Kendall walked over.

"Hey James"

"Umm…Hey"

"Crazy night last night huh?"

"Yeah I guess…umm…how much do you actually remember from last night?" I asked

"Not much actually but I woke up when you did and you were on top of me and my finger was…umm…inside your bottom" Kendall whispered that last part.

"Oh"

"Umm…James" Kendall said pointing at my shorts. I had a huge tent in my swim shorts.

"Umm" Was all that I could get out. Them I ran out.

"James" I could here Kendall says over and over again.

"James wait up" Kendall said grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"If what happened last night…whatever it was…turns you on we could always try it sober so we know if we actually like it."

"Kendall are you gay?" I asked curious.

"I don't know I mean I'm attracted to girls but also guy's well one guy so I guess that makes me BI right?"

"Oh, Well I can't be gay or Bi I mean I'm James Diamond 'The face'"

"No one is asking you too…i'm just saying we could try it out see if we like it. Plus you look uncomfortable. And you should care about what others think" Kendall said cupping my dick through my shorts.

"Fine but only because I need some release." I said as we walked up to 2J seeing Logan and Carlos on the couch then walk into mine and Carlos shared room. Kendall then locked the door then came over to me and put his arms around my neck and kissed me 'Wow Kendall is a great kisser his lips are yummy.' I thought to myself. We laid down on my bed Kendall on the top of me and we were still kissing. I was moaning as I touched all over Kendall's body. 'Damn he has a nice body' I slowly pulled Kendall's wet shorts off to revel a huge 8 inch cock at full attention. Then he went to take my shirt and shorts off.

"Damn James your huge" Kendall said while sucking on my neck.

"Its only 9 inches"

"Wow" Kendall continued sucking on my neck hopefully not hard enough to make a mark.

"Damn Kendall you are making me so horny…just fuck me…please" I said as my mouth got very dry from drooling because I was steering at His dick.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked.

"Hell yes, I want you Kendall" I couldn't help it for some reason Kendall was looking so sexy. I don't want to believe it but I think I might be BI.

"One condition"

"Anything…just fuck me already" I said

"Next time we do this I want _you _to fuck _me_"

"Deal" I said

"Damn you're so fucking hott."

After we talked Kendall had his mouth on my dick.

'Kendall, stop teasing me."

"Fine, where's the lube?"

"Top dresser draw" Kendall got off of me and went to the dresser to get the lube.

"Flavored lube?"

"Yeah…so" I said embarrassed

"You are just so hott James"

Kendall kissed me and then he put lube on his fingers.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Stretching you"

"Huh?" I asked

"Haven't you watched porn?"

"Not gay porn"

"Well it's the best porn out there; also if I don't stretch you I could rip your insides and it will hurt more. I'm stretching you so I don't hurt you much…ready? Kendall said

"Yes…iv been ready…making this good Kendall.

Kendall then stuck a finger ion and it hurt at first but when he thrust in and out it was amazing. Then the second finger hurt because he was doing something with them but it was weird because I didn't want him to stop. After he added the third finger he wasn't moving and I realize that I was the one that was moving.

"Kendall please"

Kendall put lube on his dick then took his fingers out and said "What about condoms?"

"I don't have any…plus neither of us have anything" I said

"Ok, you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked me

"Stop asking me and just do it already" I was getting impatient.

"Kendall held my legs up to my shoulders and then lined his dick up.

"Oww…it hurts"

"Any time you want to stop just say so"

"NO!"

Kendall thrusts in hard hitting my prostate and I screamed out Kendall's name. I heard that getting you prostate hit during gay sex was good but this is great.

"Kendall…Faster…Hit that spot again." I said short of breath.

"James…oh my GOD this is great"

"I hope no one came home" I said

"Then be quieter"

"I don't think that is going to happen" I said smiling.

"James" Kendall screamed out.

"Harder Kendall" I said panting "As hard as you can"

Kendall then went as hard and fast as he could and I just knew I was going to have trouble walking for a while.

"James, I'm close"

Then Kendall hit that spot over and over again both of us screaming. Then he started stroking me.

"Kendall i'm gonna…" And with that I cam all over Kendall's hand Not long after that Kendall came in my ass. Wow it felt weird but…good. Kendall slowly pulled out.

"Oww"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, that was amazing"

"I didn't know you could make so many noises"

"Well I didn't know you were so good in bed." I smiled big.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"That was great but i'm confused because I liked that to much to be straight but I cant be BI but I think I am but i'm not ready to tell people so I cant have a boyfriend now."

"That's ok just let me know when your ready…how about fuck buddies/friends with benefits what ever you want to call it" Kendall asked

"Definitely" I said with a huge smile.

Kendall and I had sex every chance we got which wasn't very often. In the past 3 weeks Kendall fucked me 7 times and fucked him 3 times. And I realized that I am such a bottom because I like being on the bottom the best. Kendall is amazing at sex I might not be able to have sex with anyone again…guy or girl. It's been 3 weeks since the first time we had sex and so iv had time to think and after thinking long and hard about it I want to make Kendall my official boyfriend.

"Kendall can we talk?"

"Sure my room or yours?"

"No I mean really talk this time"

"Oh sure"

"Kendall I thought about it and I want you to be my official boyfriend if that is still what you want"

"YES James YES, YES, YES!"

"Ok so now that we are boyfriends do we go on a date?"

"Sure we can that _would_ make it official"

"Great but who plans our first date"

"Do you want to?" Kendall asked me.

"Not really. I'm a total bottom so that would make me the '_girl_' in the relationship right?" I said

"Sure baby…Ill plan our first date…you will love it"

"I'm counting on it" I smiled and then kissed Kendall on the lips.

I am so glad that Kendall said yes but I am a little scared about what people will say but then again I don't care as long as I have Kendall.

**Logan's POV**

After James left for the pool Carlos started talking.

"What's wrong with him, theirs nothing wrong with being gay and liking your best friend" Carlos said

"Nope, nothing wrong with it" I said sadly.

"I'm going to go talk a shower" Carlos said he got up and pecked me on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Last night you 'you never have to ask for a kiss' and I wanted a kiss…is that still ok?"

"Of course it is"

Carlos then went to get clothes and then got in the shower. When Carlos got out of the shower he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him.

"Sure id love to go just let me go get dressed first" I said happily walking into my room to get dressed. Then I went out of my bedroom to met Carlos to go to the movies. When we got to the movies we got popcorn to share and a soda to share. Once we got our sets I noticed that people were steering at us.

Carlos people are steering at us" I said

"Let them stare" He said in a flirty tone.

"I think there starting at us because were sharing a popcorn and drink like were dating" I said

"Lets give them something to stare at" Carlos said pulling me into a very passionate kiss.

"Wow" was all I could say

"Yeah…but look there not staring anymore" Carlos said looking over at me smiling.

"Yeah, but that's just because there discussed. I said looking sad.

We then watched the movie and then we left. After we left we walked home. It was getting chilly out for sunny L.A. Carlos noticed I was shivering and walked closer to me and grabbed my hand. He held it all the way to the apartment. I was sneezing and coughing a lot so Carlos took me to my room when we got home and he helped me into my PJ's then put me in bed. Carlos took care of me all week until I got better. It's been 3 weeks since the night when Carlos and I made out for the first time. The whole 3 weeks all I wanted to do was tell Carlos about my feelings for him but I was scared that he would hate me and id rather have him as a friend then not at all. Carlos walked into the apartment slamming the door.

"Carlos what's wrong? I asked

"Nothing just went on a date with Stephanie to the movies and she kissed me and was all over me and I hated it all."

"Why did you hate it, I thought you liked Stephanie?"

"I did but not anymore I like someone else."

"Well if Stephanie isn't the right one for you then I hope the girl you like is the right now" I said sad but supportive.

"Well that thing it's not a girl?"

"Come again"

I don't like a girl I like a guy which is weird because I never though about being gay."

"Oh well I hope he likes you back"

Logan its you, I like you a lot"

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yeah, so does that make me gay?"

"No, but you could be"

"What if I want you to be my boyfriend" Carlos said nervously looking at the floor.

"Then ill say yes"

"Really?" Carlos said happily.

"Hell yes"

"I must be good looking to gay guys"

"Of course your good looking…I know this because iv liked you for years."

"Oh my GOD really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Carlos said

"Because you weren't gay, and I though if I told you that you would hate me or be discussed."

"Never Logie, I could never hate you, never" Carlos said kissing me on the lips.

"So does this mean that were dating now?" I asked

"Totally, we are totally dating" Carlos screamed it because he was so happy.

"Awesome" I said smiling. this is the happyest day of my life.

"So remember when I was drunk about 3 weeks ago?"

"Yeeaahhh"

"Well I told you I wanted something but you told me no because I was drunk and I would regret it the next day, but were boyfriends I want to do that with you"

"We just became boyfriends 5 minutes ago and you already want to have sex"

"Yeah is that bad"  
>"Carlos have you ever had sex before?"<br>"Never, not with a girl or guy"

"Same here but are you sure you want your first time to be with me or with a guy in general?"  
>"YES! I have known you all my life and we were best friends and now you're my boyfriend and I don't plan on loosing you any time soon so you are the only person I want to make love with. If you want to wait I will totally understand and I will wait as long as you want" I crashed my lips to Carlos' and pulled him into the bedroom locking the door while kissing him. I have wanted to do this with Carlos for a while now but I don't know if it should be so soon. I don't want him to regret it later.<p>

"Logie?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"How does this whole thing work…I mean who is bottom and who is top?

"It don't matter to me I will do either" I said.

"I don't have any condoms or lube" Carlos said

"I only have lube but I think since we are both virgins we don't need to worry about condoms." I said

I went over to my deck and pulled out the lube and went back over to my bed were Carlos was laying. All I could think about what the gorgeous Latino that was laying on my bed. This is going to be a great night.

**I am going to end it there lol…the next chapter will be the Cargan smut. And will be Kames first date. I think that I am only going to do James and Logan's POV but I don't know yet so let me know what you want to be in here and what things that you don't want. Thank you for reading please Read then Review.**


	3. First Date

**Chapter 3 First Date**

**Logan's POV**

"Carlos are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm just nervous"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to"  
>"I want to"<p>

"Ill bottom Carlos its ok"

"Are you sure?" Carlos said

"Yes now if you want to do this start taking your clothes off I want to see you" I said and Carlos smiled and got up and took his clothes off in the matter of seconds and he was standing there completely naked.

"Mmmm you're gorgeous" I said as I licked my lips. I got up and took my clothes off then got down on my knees and took Carlos whole length into my mouth. I never heard him make such beautiful noises.

"Logie" Carlos moaned.

I stood up and handed him the lube and then laid on the bed.

"Logan your perfect" Carlos said

I was laying there naked and I was starting to feel embarrassed until Carlos climbed up on my and kissed me. We both moaned when our erections rubbed against each other.

"Carlos I need you"

"Ok Logie but I'm not sure how to do this" Carlos said

"Put lube on 3 fingers then use those to stretched me and then we have sex"  
>"Ok" Carlos did just want I told him. He put one finger in and it hurt like hell because nothing has ever been in me before I thought the pain was never going to go away. Then Carlos put a second finger in and started thrusting in and out and in and out. It still hurt. I was hoping that it would go away soon. But even if it didn't I still wanted to do this for Carlos because he was scared and I love him so I will do anything for him.<p>

Then I felt a 3rd finger and it started to feel good and I started moaning and I seen a huge smile on Carlos' face.

"Logie are you ok?"

"Y-Yes please Carlos I need you" I said and then Carlos pulled his fingers out and put a generous amount of lube on his dick.

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this, I am the one who mentioned sex so I should be the one on the bottom"  
>"No Carlos I want to, just do it already" I said<p>

Carlos lined his dick up to my hole but I stopped him before he continued.

"Carlos wait" I said

"What's wrong Logie?" Carlos said concerned.

"I think I want to switch positions, I heard it hurts less from behind"

"That's fine" Carlos said looking sad

"Carlos what's wrong?" I said

"Nothing Logie I just want to be able to see you and kiss you when we make love"

Just hearing Carlos use the words 'make love' makes me melt.

"You know what; we'll do it this way. Your right I want to see you when we make love"

"If you feel better doing it the other way since it's your first time then you can I don't want you in a lot of pain" Carlos said

"Nope I want to see you make love to me" I smiled then kissed Carlos to reassure him.

Carlos then started to push in. I hissed in pain but Carlos pulled my legs up over his shoulders to make it easier on me. It hurt less but it still hurt. Carlos was being very slow and gentle with me. Carlos was finally all the way in but he stopped.

"I'm gonna wait till your ready so I don't hurt you."

"Thank you" Then we kissed and I started wiggling my hips. When we pulled away from the kiss for air I told him "Carlos you can move now"

Carlos pulled out slow and pushed in slow he did it that way for a few minutes.

"Faster Carlos"  
>"Anything for you Logie" Carlos said as he started thrusting faster.<p>

"C-Carlos"

"Mmmm Logie, your so perfect"

"Harder Carlos h-harder"

Carlos thrust in harder and he hit something then I seen white.

"C-Carlos h-hit that again"

Carlos angled his hips and trusts to hit my prostate every time.

"Oh my GOD Carlos…Yes…Oh God"

"Logie I'm close"  
>"Me too Carlos"<p>

And with that we came at the same time which was pure bliss. After we both came down from our high Carlos carefully pulled out and laid down next to me on the bed.

"Carlos that was amazing"  
>"Yeah, thank you"<p>

"For what?"

"Being bottom, I was scared but you did that for me and so I just wanted to thank you"  
>"Carlos ill do anything for you"<p>

"Wow I think that was the most amazing feeling in the world" Carlos said

"Yes that was great"  
>"We need to do that more often" Carlos said<p>

"Yes we do" I said smiling "We should take a shower to get cleaned up" I added

"Together, mmmm"  
>"You are to cute Carlos" I said kissing him.<p>

We picked up our clothes and got dressed and then got new clothes and went to take a shower together.

"Logan?"  
>"Yes Carlos?"<p>

"We should go out on a date" Carlos said

"Ill make out for tomorrow"

"Great, Can't wait"

I was so happy that I was finally with Carlos he is amazing.

"Oh and Logie"  
>"Yeah"<br>"I love you"  
>"I love you too" I said then we kissed before getting into the shower.<p>

**No POV**

"Kendall, why are you so dressed up?" Katie asked.

"I got a date" Kendall smiled big.

"Wow big brother I haven't seen you this happy since Jo left. Whose your date with?"  
>"James"<p>

"I'm sorry who?" Katie asked

"James"

"As in James Diamond?"

"Yep" Kendall couldn't stop smiling. He has been waiting for this day all week. Katie looked shocked and she couldn't talk.

"Sorry baby sis but I'm gay and James and I are dating. I hope that is ok with you."

"Yeah it's ok, just a little weird"  
>"I know baby sis but iv liked him for a long time now and he just realized this. He's giving us a chance and I am not going to pass this up.'<p>

"I'm happy for you big brother" Katie said walking into the living room.

James walked out of his bedroom wearing a white tank top and a great long sleep button up shirt and a nice pair of Katie skinny jeans.

"Wow you look great" Kendall said

"Thanks you look great too" James said as he looked at Kendall who was wearing a red-ish plaid shirt and black skinny jeans, his vans and a grey beanie.

"You ready to go?" Kendall asked

"Wow James you look great" Katie said

"Thank you"  
>"I hope you and my brother have a great first date"<p>

"Oh we will, thank you Katie" James said

**James POV**

Kendall grabbed my hand and we walked out of the apartment.

"So I'm guessing you told Katie and she was ok with it" I said

"Yep and I am surprised because she usually doesn't give up that easy when I date" Kendall said

I smiled as Kendall and I walked hand in hand through the palm woods. As we walked through the lobby people were steering at us. I loved people knowing that Kendall and I were together. We walked out to the Big Time Rush mobile and we got in.

"So Kendall were are we going"

"You'll see"

"You know I hate surprises." I said

"I know but trust me you will love this date"

"No matter what we are doing I will love it because I'm with you" I said and Kendall looked over at me and grabbed my hand while driving.

About 15 minutes later we were at the beach.

"Kendall I hope were not going to be at the beach I didn't dress for that" I said

"We going there" Kendall pointed to a place set up down by the beach.

"Did you set that up?"

"Yeah but I had help. Logan, Carlos and Camille helped me set it up so it would be perfect. Oh and Logan cooked because I cant" Kendall and I Laughed because yes he is a horrible cook. He tried cooking once and we had to call the fire dept. and the kitchen was wasted. We got down to the beach and over to the cabana that was set up and it was beautiful.

"Wow Kendall this is beautiful" I said smiling

"Thank you I worked hard on this"

We sat down and Kendall took out the food it was Pasta and garlic bread and non-alcoholic wine he called it…it was just sparkling grape juice but I went along with it. We ate and then we decided to talk a walk down the beach hand in hand.

"This is a great nice for a walk on the beach" I said

"Yeah, James I have one more thing for tonight." Kendall said

We walked back up to the car and there was a big boulder we sat on and Kendall pulled out something from his pocket.

"What is that?" I asked

"Well James the truth is I have liked you for a while now but I never said anything to you. I was scared that you were going to hate me for being Bisexual. I went to the jewelry store yesterday and I got these. One is for you and one is for me." Kendall said

"Wow these are beautiful" I said as I grabbed one of the rings with a diamond in it and put it on Kendall's finger. Then I took the other one out and went to put it on my finger but Kendall stopped me.

"James before you put the ring on look at the inside of it." Kendall said and my heart sank. It said K&J 4-ever!

"Mine says the same thing" Kendall said

"You think were going to be together that long?" I asked

"I hope so. There promise rings, I know we only been together for a few weeks but I want you to know that I will never hurt you or leave you that is my promise to you." Kendall said

"There beautiful Kendall and I promise you the same thing. I know we only been together a few weeks but…I think I'm falling in love with you already" I said

"James I've always loved you" Kendall said. He leaned over and cupped my face and kissed me. It was the best kiss I have ever had. I don't know what to think anymore because I believed my whole life that being gay was wrong but now I'm falling in love with my male best friend and I don't care anymore because he is amazing and I couldn't ask for anyone better.

"Kendall, I love you"  
>"I love you to James" Kendall said kissing me again and then we went back to apartment 2J. When we walked into the apartment Mamma Knight Katie Logan Carlos and Camille were there sitting on the couch.<p>

"Kendall will you and James come here please?" Mamma Knight asked so we walked over to the couch.

"Mom what is going on?" Kendall asked

"Well I heard Katie talking to Camille about something and I asked then who all knew and they are sitting here on the couch."

"Knew what?" I asked

"Honey why didn't you tell me that you two were together?" Jen asked

"I have like James for a while and when he told me he wanted to give us a try I wanted to make sure it was going to work out before I told a lot of people. The only reason the guys and Camille knew was because I needed there help setting up my date tonight and Katie came out of here room when we were leaving for our date so that is how she found out" Kendall explained.

"Honey I am happy for the both of you I just want to know what is going on with my boys so that I can be here for you guys. I don't care that you are gay I just care that you are happy."

"Uhh Mamma Knight I think there is something you should know then." Logan said Crabbing Carlos hand.

"Were together also, Carlos and I and were happy" Logan said again

"Thank you for telling me guys but we need to talk about something. Camille you may leave if you want"  
>"Bye guys." Camille said getting up and leaving with Katie<p>

"Mom please don't…James and I have already have sex so we don't need to have the talk" Kendall said I got really red in the face because I was embarrassed.

"Logan and I have had sex also Mamma knight but don't worry were being safe."

"Well I'm glad that you told me"  
>"Mom we were thinking about switching rooms do you think that would be ok" Kendall said<p>

"I don't know how I feel about that but I think that if you don't you will just find away to be alone outside of the house and I would rather you do it here so I know that your safe…so I don't mind you guys switching rooms but I need you guys to lock your doors and be quiet because I don't need Katie to here you or walk in on you." Mamma Knight said walking out.

"Carlos so you still want to switch rooms with me? Or do you want James to move?" Kendall asked

"Ill move rooms I have all my stuff in there already" Carlos said

All four of us went to much Carlos and Kendall's stuff to the other room and then we all moved Carlos new bed over to Logan's so it can be one big bed and then moved Kendall's new bed over to mine.

"Wow I like your ring, where did you get it" Logan asked me.

"Kendall, it's a promise ring…look" I took the ring off to showed Carlos and Logan what it said on the inside. "Kendall has one too"

"Awwww" Logan and Carlos both said

"Logie, I want one" Carlos wined

"Ill get us one baby" Logan said as he kissed Carlos

"Thank you" Carlos said bouncing up and down.

"Well James and I are going to watch some movies as the last part of our date so we will see you guys tomorrow morning" Kendall said

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked once Carlos and Logan left our room.

"You pick one while I get into my PJ's and then you change"

"Ok, I picked one" I said handing It to Kendall"  
>"I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry, that's a great choice." Kendall said putting it in. We watched the whole movie and when I looked over Kendall was asleep so instead of having sex like we wanted I turned the light off and covered us both back up and fell asleep in his arms.<p>

**I took me like 3 hours to write this so I hope you guys like it.**

**Let me know what you want to see. What do you think is going to happen next? Please Read and Review. Thanks for reading. I will try and update soon.**


	4. Twitter

**Chapter 4 (Twitter)**

**This beginning of this chapter was a filler because I was blocked on was to write. I want to say thank you to all of my loyal readers. **

**Logan's POV**

I woke up to the most beautiful creature on the earth next to me. I don't know why there are two beds we never use the other.

"Carlos?" I said trying to wake him up

"Yeah" Carlos said yawning

"After we come back from the studio to tell Gustavo about us then I want us to go on our first date, I have it all set up." I said nervous

"Awww Logie thank you but you don't need to be nervous because no matter what it is I will love it." Carlos said leaning over to kiss me.

"Thank you but we need to get up and get ready because we need to tell Gustavo now before he finds out on his own"

"I think he might already know" Carlos said

"What do you mean?"

"Well James and I were talking and we were so happy about our new relationships that we posted it on Twitter."

"Oh my GOD, what did you say?" I said

"We both put 'What do you all think about Kames and Cargan?' and we got thousands of responses saying that we were meant for each other and stuff. So we know our fans still love us." Carlos said

"I just wish you would have told me first now I have to get on there and confirm it so the fans know"

We both got up and got dressed and then met James and Kendall in the living room to leave for the studio. When we got down to the car I drove and Kendall and James were in the back.

"Kendall did you know that these two knuckle heads put our relationships on Twitter." I said

"What?" Kendall yelled looking over at James

"I didn't say we were together I just said 'What do you all think about Kames and Cargan?' and everyone said we were meant for each other and had some pretty great comments but I never confirmed anything." James said

"Oh James I wish that you would of told me first. Now Gustavo probably knows and he's going to kill us." Kendall replied.

"Well you know what, I don't care what Gustavo or anyone else has to say about my relationship because I am in love and happy and if they can't see that then there not worth it" Carlos said making me smile at him. Carlos then grabbed my hand and squeezed it letting me know he meant what he said.

"Well I feel the same way about James but if Gustavo is pissed he could fire us or worse kill us. Where would we be without our fans if they don't like it we could lose them and be over with?" Kendall said

"Gustavo isn't going to fire us because of whom we love" I said

"If he does I would rather be in Minnesota with Logan in my arms then stay out here and no be with him" Carlos said

"When did you get to be an expert on love Carlos?" James asked

"When I fell in love with my best friend" Carlos said

"Awww Carlos that is so cute" Kendall said

"Well guys were here" I said and parked the car. They all stopped talking and got out of the car. We all started to walk up to the studio.

"I don't think I want to do this" James said

"We will be fine; he isn't going to do anything." I said

"You don't know that, he might be homophobic" Carlos said

"I highly doubt that but lets just go see." Kendall said

We all walked up to the studio and took a deep breath and knocked on Gustavo office and there was no answer so we knocked again and again there was no answer. We opened the door and no one was in there. We heard something behind us and we turned around and there was Gustavo and Kelly and they both walked into the office and we followed.

"Boys I'm disappointed in you. Why would you go exploit such information on a social network for the world to see?" Gustavo yelled

"We didn't think that it would be a problem. We are together so we wanted to tell our fans. And by the way our fans don't care, they are ecstatic actually." James decided to say getting out his phone to show Gustavo.

"I DON'T CARE! Everything you do goes through me first and I would have told you NOOO!" Gustavo yelled

"Boys I am happy for you but I still think we should of all discuss this first" Kelly said

"Well I am NOT hiding my relationship with Logan, I love him and nothing you say will make me deny my relationship with him" Carlos said loudly

"YOU AND THE REST OF YOU will do as I say not what you want. Now WE are going to go on twitter and say that you were just wondering what you thought that none of it is true."

"NO!" Carlos yelled

"YES! You will or I will fire you and you can go back to Minnesota." Gustavo said

"Don't over react. We need these boys and it seems like there fans really don't care so it shouldn't matter who they love" Kelly said

"Well it does, the girl fans are going to think they will never have a shot with the boys and stop listening to there music because there ALL GAY!" Gustavo yelled the last part.

"I think they will be happy for us" I said "And I'm the smart one" I added

"Well lets test your little theory out...get on Twitter and tell the fans its official and do a ustream and lets see who's right" Gustavo said

"GO!" Gustavo yelled

Once we got home I told James and Kendall to handle everything,

"I set up a date tonight with Carlos here at the apartment tonight so you guys need to leave and figure out the twitter thing" I said

"Fine, we have to go out and get some things anyways" James said

About 20 minutes later everyone left the apartment so that Carlos and I could have our date. Carlos and I got ready and once he was ready he came out to the living room and I was standing there waiting.

"Hey I didn't know what to were so I hope this is ok" Carlos said

"Its great, you look great" I said

"Thanks you too. So what are we doing?" Carlos asked

"Well I made you dinner and then I thought we could watch a movie. Sorry its not all out like James and Kendall's date but I just thought simple worked" I said hopping he would like it.

"I like simple sometimes" Carlos smiled.

I held my hand out and he grabbed it and I walked him over to the table I pulled out his chair and he sat down then I pushed him in.

"I hope this isn't too simple" I said as I got the food

"Corndogs and tater tots are never simple…it's perfect. You really know me Logan" Carlos said

"Well I have known you since 3rd grade and iv loved you for 3 years now so yeah I would say I know you very well" I said smiling.

Carlos got up and came over to me and kissed me.

"I love you Carlos"  
>"I love you too Logan"<p>

Carlos got up to use the bathroom after he ate so I text Kendall real quick before he noticed that told him to come up to the apartment to bring my stuff.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Carlos asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Well I rented a few and you can pick one out of them I think there's four of then, there on the coffee table."

"Ok ill go look" Carlos said walking over to the coffee table.

"I'm going to clean up and then get changed into something more comfortable and then we can watch what ever movie you pick out" I said happy.

I cleaned up the table and kitchen and then went into the bedroom to change and I got a text from Kendall saying he would be here in about 10 minutes.

"Hey baby, I thought that I would change too" Carlos said walking into the bedroom.

"That's ok, did you pick a movie out"  
>"Yeah but you got all horror movies?" Carlos said as if he was asking a question.<p>

"Yeah that's because you like horror movies"  
>"Yeah but you don't" Carlos said as we both finished changing into our PJ's.<p>

"This night is all about you Carlos" I said as I got a text telling me to go to the front door.

"Thank you Logie"

"You're welcome Carlos. Go put the movie in I will be right back."  
>I opened the door and then James and Kendall snuck in gave me the rings and ran to there room and locked the door all before Carlos could see them here.<p>

"The movie is in" Carlos said sitting down on the orange couch waiting for me to sit down as well.

We both watched the movie and I was go glad that it was finally over. I was hiding in Carlos neck almost the whole movie.

"I am so going to have nightmares for the next week" I said

"It wasn't that scary plus you will be sleeping in the bed with me so I will be there to protect you." Carlos said putting on his Helmet and hitting it like he always does.

"You know I think you are crazy for wearing that helmet but it does make you look sexy" I said

"Well I love my helmet and thank you" Carlos said blushing

"Hey I wanted to give you something" I said getting off the couch.

"Really there's more? I thought this was a lot already"  
>"And that Carlos is why I love you. I don't have to be high maintenance or buy you expensive things or anything I can be myself which is simple"<br>"Well I am glad...and I love you too"

"Here I hope you like it"  
>Carlos opened up the little blue box that I gave him and inside of it was a little silver ring. It was almost like Kendall and James but was silver instead of gold and the inscription said 'I love you always and forever" L.<p>

"Oh my gosh these are amazing thank you Logan. Does yours say anything on it?"

"Same thing as yours but has a C at the end instead of a L." I said

"I love it thank you" Carlos said and then kissed me

"Your welcome. You like the silver right?"

"Yeah I'm not really into gold" Carlos said

"I thought so"

"Is it real?"

"Of course its real, it's a symbol of my our love and that isn't fake" I said

"Lets go to bed Logie" Carlos said putting his ring on then my ring on me.

Once we got into bed we laid cuddled up on the bed together the movie long forgotten about.

**Kendall's POV**

"We are almost there"

"Good because I want to go home. Why couldn't they go out for there date like we did? We didn't make them leave there home for our date"

"Oh James you are too cute" I said reaching over and grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Well I do think Carlos will love there date. Oh and I told the fans that Kames and Cargan we official and they are flipping out with excitement. Listen to this one 'I am going to write lots of Kames fan fictions now OMG I just knew you two would be together, Kames is my favorite' much love." James said excited.

"Really so the fans are ok with it?"

"Well there were only a couple sad ones but they did say they were happy for us just sad that they can't have one of us"

"Fans are so funny. They knew we liked each other before we did" I said laughing.

"Yeah they know us better than we know our selves and that is scary" James said

"I'm going to run in and get the rings I will be right back"  
>I went into the jewelry store and got the rings I text Logan and told him we would be there in 10 minutes. When I got back into the car James wouldn't stay off of me.<p>

"James you have to stop while I'm driving. Wait till we get home you sex crazed animal."

"I'm sorry I can't help it your just to sexy. I can't help it if you made me obsessed with sex your amazing in the sheets" James said kissing my neck.

"James we will be home in a few minutes and then we can have sex."

We get to the apartment and give Logan the rings and sneak into our room before Carlos sees us.

"James" I moaned when he pushes me up against the wall and kisses and bites on my neck.

I through James on the bed and got up to get out of my clothes. I walked over to the Dresser to get the lube but it wasn't there.

"James where's the lube?" I asked

"Right here" He said grabbing it from under the pillow.

"Why is it under the pillow?" I asked confused

"So we don't have to stop kissing to get up to get it"  
>I laughed at James and then was staring at his wonderful naked body.<p>

I am going to worry about Logan and Carlos and Twitter later I am going to thing about nothing but the sexiest man in the world that is in front of me. James Diamond.

**Well I couldn't think of anything so I just put this chapter in here as a filler chapter I guess. I couldn't think about anything for Kendall and James to do so that is why it is so short. And before the Cargan date I was just something that came to me because I didn't want this chapter to be so short. Sorry if it sucked, I want you to keep reading though because the next chapter will be better I promise. Read and Review.**


End file.
